It's Not Over Yet
by Egyptian Samurai
Summary: What if after a fight with Medusa, Maka was gravely ill/injured, and Itachi and Konan were the only ones there to take care of her? And over three days, what if Itachi realized his true feelings for Maka? Does she feel the same way? But what about our friend, Soul? How well is he willing to take it? Rated T for mild language (some minor swears), bits of blood and some dark moments.


**Author's**** Note:**** Hello everybody, it's me again. Sorry about not updating in a really long time, mainly because of homework and all that good stuff. I've recently been reading some anime crossover fanfictions, and I was inspired to create another one. So, this is a one-shot crossover fanfic of Soul Eater and Naruto, and the main characters in this are Maka Albarn and Itachi Uchiha, and I thought it would be neat if we got to see them in a relationship. You know, the kind where Maka couldn't have the same with Soul, or the one with where Itachi couldn't have with someone in the Akatsuki like Konan. So basically, Maka and Itachi not having that kind of relationship with no one else, except for each other. And this fanfic will be written in 1st Person, which is kind of a rare thing for me to do. Anyways, as usual, I DO NOT OWN THE TWO HIT ANIME/MANGA SERIES "SOUL EATER" OR "NARUTO/ NARUTO SHIPPUDEN". THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS. **

**And just for clarification, Maka will be 16 years old in this fanfiction while Itachi is 18 years old. I'm just saying that so no one will get confused here. And I'm sorry about all the mistakes I made in this. And I know that EVERYONE in this story seems 'OOC', and there is a lot of awkwardness and bad language going on here as well, and that the story is VERY slow here. But aside from that, are we all ready? Okay then, here we go...**

**It's Not Over Yet… **

**Maka's P.O.V **

As the sound of the lone wolf's cry echoed throughout the valley, I stare down at the sullen face of my arch-enemy, Medusa. She, Medusa, was the school nurse who once worked at the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy), but now look at her. She was actually an evil witch that was pretending to be on our side, only just to try and steal some very valuable information that Lord Death, the headmaster of the DWMA, claimed to be classified. She was also doing this in attempt to revive the Kishin soul that was locked away bellow the academy, and using her powers to do other sorts of messed up but cruel deeds she intended to fulfill.

But right now, that's not about to happen. Well, at least not for a while. And now as I stare down at Medusa, and got a good look at her face which expressed deep agony and unbearable sorrow. But if you take a closer look at her golden snake-like eyes, you can see a small yet recognizable hint of fear she often masked with either a look of reckless determination or a playful smirk that crossed her lips.

And here I stand alone with a silver kunai in my right hand over Medusa's limp body. She was covered from head to toe in deep cuts, multiple scrapes and scratches, and numerous bruises that varied in different sizes. Her long jet black sleeveless robe was shredded, and the hood was tattered as well. Her ruby-red blood stained her entire attire and her short dark golden hair was in disarray. One of her legs was bent off to one side while the other was completely straight. And both of her arms lay still by her sides untouched. But knowing her, I can bet you that Medusa has a few sneaky tricks hidden up her sleeves that she might use to revive herself before she returns to her quest to have revenge on me. Yep, you guessed it alright. I stopped her from being able to hurt or kill anymore innocent people. But for now, I can finally feel myself being at peace again while I savour the taste of victory. Yeah, victory's so sweet!

But just to make sure she doesn't come back for a while, there was one last thing that I've got to do before I get out of here. My grip around the silver kunai tightened as I knelt down beside Medusa's side and place my left hand over her right shoulder. I slowly move my hand from her shoulder to where her heart is located, while I raise the silver kunai above my head. But right before I was able to thrust the kunai into Medusa's heart, something made me freeze in my tracks.

"MAKA!"

Wait a minute… I know that voice. It sounded… It sounded like…

"MAKA! MAKA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I knew it. I knew it was him, and he's come back looking for me!

"Itachi! Itachi! I'm coming!" I screamed out.

And before I knew it, I found myself back on my feet again, and that I've already put the kunai back into its sheath. Then I took off into the direction where Itachi's voice was coming from at my top possible speed.

**Itachi's P.O.V **

Dammit! Where is she? Did Maka get hurt? I hope I can find her first before anyone else does.

"Itachi!"

"MAKA!" I shout out in reply to Maka's desperate cry.

I know that she can't be very far from here. I just know it. And once I get to see that she's okay, then there will be nothing left for me worry about…

But I was wrong…

While I was sprinting through the shadows of the moonlit timber, I kept on calling Maka's name over and over again. At first I wasn't getting any answers from her, but after a while of running around in circles and getting nowhere, I finally heard her scream out my name. And her screams and my determination were some of the few things that forced me to run faster. And the sooner that I find Maka, the better.

Then when I turns a corner past a row and columns of thick shrubbery, I saw a dark, slim figure in the distance. And it's coming straight for me, and the problem is… I can't tell who it is!

But wait… As I continue to watch the figure inching closer and closer towards me, I began to see more detail. The figure was definitely small and thin, and had long, silky hair that shone in the moonlight. Her milky skin tone and her clothes were caked with dirt and blood while her feet were left exposed. And her deep emerald eyes were wide with fear as she ran as she could.

Then I felt my own crimson red eyes widen in sudden realization.

"MAKA!" I screamed out as I use the last ounce of my remaining strength to break from a jogging pace to a full sprint in order to reach Maka in time. And while I was coming to a complete stop before I was able to catch my breath, Maka was no more than just a few paces away from me. Right when she was just a few feet within my reach, Maka then jumped straight into my wide, open arms. She also threw her own thin arms around my neck to support herself while she buried her beautiful, angelic face into my shoulder.

** Maka's P.O.V **

"Itachi!" I barely managed to cry out his name while I struggled trying to breathe in air for my lungs. My heart rate begins to drop while my limbs feel heavy like lead. I feel hot, steamy tears burn my eyes as they streamed down my face while I used up the remaining strength left in my arms to keep myself from falling. I find myself holding onto Itachi for dear life as I feel his own arms cradling my limp body. He has one arm around my waist and the other was wrapped around my shoulder blades. I almost swear that one of his rough hands was stroking the back of my head, which sent some chills slowly crawling up and down my spine. That one, simple gesture made me shudder, and I bet you that he would be smiling at that if I saw his face just now.

After a few moments of silence, I hear him ask me, "Are you alright, Maka?"

As I lift my face away from his shoulder, and I shift my gaze up to Itachi's gorgeous crimson red eyes, I feel my heart freeze in place. My breath somehow was trapped in my throat, and I feel as if I can't find the words to speak. His eyes gleamed like polished red rubies, and as I stare right into them, he just stands still with me in his embrace and stares through my own emerald eyes, and into my lone soul.

"Wha- Yes… I'm fine Itachi. Are you okay?" I finally manage to reply to him, my voice soft and barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. We've got to get back to the hideout. Now come on, let's get out of here…" he replied as he slowly released me from his embrace and slipped an arm around my shoulders.

But then, suddenly, when I took a step forward, I instantly felt a huge wave of pain shoot throughout my entire body.

"AAAHH!" I hear myself scream out in pain as I feel myself sink to my knees before I found Itachi's arms wrapped around me to keep me from falling to the ground in pain.

** Itachi's P.O.V**

"Maka!" I call out as I reached out my arms to catch her.

"Maka! Are you okay?!" I call out again, but there was no answer from her. I feel her body grow colder and colder as each moment passed by. The sound of her gasping and coughing reached my ears, which made my own beating heart freeze with fear. I gently press Maka's head against my chest as I feel my grip around her tighten in protection. But then, I felt a warm, sticky fluid spill onto the center of my shirt as I hear Maka continue gasping and coughing , as if she was struggling to breathe.

"Breathe, Maka… Breathe…" I whisper in a low voice. I then feel my own breath get caught in my throat when I observe Maka slowly raising her face away from my chest. I notice a huge, red stain on my shirt as I shift my eyes over to Maka and quickly scan her small body. I barely hear myself gasp when I see her condition. Her entire body is covered from head to toe with multiple scrapes, cuts, scratches, and bruises that varied from different sizes. There was also blood dripping down from the corners of her mouth while her innocent, forest green eyes were being clouded with tears. But the one thing- or should I say three things- that I couldn't avert my eyes away from were three, huge severe wounds that were inflicted onto her small body. One was upon her left shoulder, which seemed to lead my vision to the other two deep, open wounds. The second one I saw was more than halfway down her right leg, while the third and last injury was right across and into her abdominal area.

I slowly, but gently, raise a wide, open hand up to Maka's flushed face, which expressed a look mixed with sadness and fear, and lightly press it against her bruised, bloody forehead.

'Whoa! She's got a really high fever. DAMMIT! What can I do now?!' I yell on the inside as I feel Maka's body grow limp and cold as a stone as her eyes closed shut and her breathing was now even.

I've got to get her out of here now, and fast! With one swift, horizontal motion, I removed the jet black cloak that had blood-red cloud patterns on it off of my shoulders. And then I quickly wrap it around Maka to keep her warm, and to stop her wounds from bleeding heavily anymore. I then take the girl up into my arms, one arm around her back, and the other one underneath her legs, and then I race through the tops of the shadowy, moonlit trees of the forest. Even though I'm going at my top possible speed, something in the back of my mind told me that there wasn't enough time to save Maka. But right now, I'll never let her fall into the vicious claws of people like Medusa again. Well, at least not while I'm here. Hang in there Maka, were almost at the hideout, and help is on the way…

** [Three Days Later…] **

Time seemed to be standing still since I had rushed Maka back to the hideout, three days ago. And out of all the members of the Akatsuki, Konan had the best medical skills. I could hardly get any sleep due to my mind frequently wandering back to Maka's condition. And of course knowing Konan, she's trying the best of her abilities and medical skills to save Maka. I just hope that she can recover from her illness and injuries soon.

"Alright Itachi. You can go in and see Maka now. Remember to keep your voice down so you won't startle her." I glance up to see a smile light up Konan's tired, pale face.

"Thank you Konan. About Maka's condition-" I begin to ask before she cuts me off.

"Don't worry Itachi. Maka's going to be fine. I've managed to heal all of her wounds, and cure her illness. She also needs to stay in bed for a week before she is able to walk again. And you know how Maka told you about the snake demon spirit that Medusa had sealed away inside of her body, right?" she replied.

"Yes. Why?" I ask without hesitation.

"Well, I managed to get it out of Maka's body. I've also used some herbal medicines to dispose of the remaining of the demon's poisons, and to cleanse her bloodstream. And don't worry, Deidara blew it up some of those explosive clay structures he made himself." I see Konan's smile grow bigger with excitement.

Then she said, "And the best part is, she will wake up from her coma any minute now. But she might not remember anything when she first wakes up, so we need to be patient with her. Aside from that, she'll be back on her feet again in no time."

I felt a wave of relief and pure joy wash over me as a small smile crossed my lips. And then I instantly dashed past Konan, down the hallway, and froze in my tracks when I found myself facing the closed-door to Maka's room. But before I did anything else, I turn my head slightly to the side to see Konan on her way down to her room.

"Hey Konan! I think it's about time that you went and got some shut-eye, don't you think?!" I call out to her and laugh while I feel sly smirk spread across my face.

All she did was flip a lock of her shoulder-length indigo hair away from her deep, navy blue diamond-shaped eyes before she glared at me and spat out, "Tsk! In case you've forgotten, I've been up for the past seventy-two hours treating your girlfriend's sickness and injuries, thank you very much! And you're one to talk, you staying awake in bed day-dreaming about her at night!"

"She's not my girlfriend! Maka's just like a little sister to me, nothing more than that!" I yell back at Konan in denial.

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire! Just admit it already, Romeo! You're in love with Maka, aren't you? So, HA! Put that in your pipe and smoke it, dammit!" she laughed.

"Why you little-" I turn around only just to see that Konan was already gone.

I then shook my head and shrugged my shoulders before I turned back to the doorway to Maka's room, and pass through it as quickly and as quietly as I could. The room was filled with nothing but silence, broken by the sound of my own breathing. But then, I hear gasping coming from the other side of the empty room. I bolted towards the sound to find a sleeping Maka dressed in a long-sleeved cream-coloured nightgown, tossing and turning in her bed. Her face was pale, and warm, sticky sweat drops were pouring down her forehead while her long, sand-coloured hair was in a damp, loose braid.

"Maka! Maka, wake up!" I call out to her as I place a hand on her shoulder, and gently began shaking it from side to side.

Maka then instantly jolted upright in her bed, gasping with a hand over her beating, fragile heart. When she met her beautiful emerald-green eyes with my ruby red ones, she instantly burst out crying.

** Maka's P.O.V **

I felt a pair of strong arms pull me into a warm, welcoming embrace as my hot, steamy tears dripped down onto a lean, muscled shoulder. The smell of smoky ashes, spicy cinnamon, and cool, icy peppermint filled my nostrils as I struggle to wrap my own thin arms around the figure that had me trapped in their own arms.

"Shh… It's okay, Maka. It's okay. You're okay. It's all over now." I hear a smooth, husky voice whisper in attempt to coax me.

"No, Itachi! It's not okay! I thought for a second that I've lost you!" I sob loudly as I felt Itachi's arms around me tighten protectively.

"What are you talking about? Did you just have that same dream again? You know, the one where that idiotic white-haired brat tried to kill the both of us?" he asked as I slightly pulled away from him meet his gaze.

"Yes… Only this time, Soul actually killed you while he forced me to watch you suffer, and the worst part was that I couldn't do anything to save you." I managed to say before silence filled the room again. After what seemed like endless hours of silence, Itachi was first to speak up.

"Maka? I know that this might be an unexpected question for me to ask you, but this is just out of curiosity. Have you ever considered becoming a member of the Akatsuki?"

What? Seriously? My friend, Itachi Uchiha, is asking me if I want to join the Akatsuki. I don't know exactly how to say this, but it feels like that I'm betraying Soul, even though I've that to him before. If I say 'yes', then Soul will let his hatred for me consume his mind, and hunt me and the rest of the Akatsuki down. If I say 'no', then I'll probably lose my endless friendship with Itachi for good. But who should I choose?! Itachi, or Soul? But I guess when you win something, you lose something of equal value, right?

"I…" I begin to say before I found myself trailing off at what I was about to say. Then I managed to reply, "I don't know. I honestly haven't thought about it all that much. But if I had to choose, then I would-"

"Maka. Listen to me for a moment. Whatever you want to do, wherever you want to go, or whoever you want to be with… And no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, and I'll support whatever choice you make." Itachi smiled at me warmly.

As I then raise both of my hands, one hand cupped the right side of his lightly tan skin toned face, while the other with my fingers running through his soft, silky raven shoulder-length hair. I reply, "But Itachi… I've already made up my choice… Honest. And the person who I've chosen to be with is…"

I then throw my arms around Itachi's neck, and bring my lips to his ear before I softly whisper the one word that concluded my choice.

"You…"

I feel him freeze at what I just said to him for a moment. I felt his own arms snake their way around my narrow waist. I then pull back to see that the smile on Itachi's face was still there before he pulled me back into another embrace. I also tilt my head upwards slightly and bring my lips up to his before he could move away from me. And to my surprize, Itachi then kisses me back gently, while our embrace tightens as I feel my love for Itachi take over my dense mind.

Then we pulled away from each other, and Itachi lightly rested his forehead against mine. And when he was about to pull me back in for another kiss,

**_ BLAM! _**

Itachi was suddenly sent off flying away from the foot of my bed, and towards the other side of my room. While he landed right onto his back, I hear him groan in pain as I helplessly watch him cradle the side of his face with one hand.

"Keep your filthy hands off of my meister, you cold-hearted bastard! What the hell makes you think that anyone can trust a heartless murderer like you?!" I hear a voice call out of nowhere.

I hear myself gasp as I turn to one side, and find myself face to face with a shadowy figure emerge from one of the darkest corners of my room. My breath burned at my throat, and my heart freezes when I recognize the figure's physical features. The short, spikey white hair, the chalky pale skin tone, and the funky, unusual attire he always wore, and the crooked grin that for some odd reason reminded me of shark teeth. But it was the blood-red eyes that made my own eyes widen in sudden realization.

The look of complete rage then suddenly changed into a sly smirk as he said coolly, "Nice to see you again. You miss me? I sure missed you… Maka."

I choke on my breath as I tried not to trip over my words. Finally, I was able to say the one word that will forever haunt me, barely even above a whisper.

"Soul…"

_ To Be Continued…_

**_Author's__ Note:__ Whoa! Looks like Soul is REALLY mad right now._**

**_Kisame: No kidding, you're the one who mad him mad in the first place._**

**_Me: Shut up Sharky. Anyways, as I was saying-_**

**_Soul: I'm so going to get you for that one Egyptian Samurai. _**

**_Me: That doesn't matter right now, now zip it Soul. Okay, as I have said before, I've wanted to write this fanfiction for the past little while because I thought it would be interesting if the worlds of Soul Eater and Naruto had collided, and more interesting to what would happen if Maka and Itachi did meet face to face in real life. Ooh... Soul is jealous, isn't he? XD_**

**_Soul: Don't rub it in on me, you idiot!_**

**_Me: Or else what?! You're going to eat my soul too?!_**

**_Soul: *greedily licks his lips* Don't tempt me, cause I might actually do that._**

**_Me: Whatever. Anyway, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, I really appreciate the support. And it's up to you guys if you want to know what happened before and after this story. Let's have a little vote:_**

**_A.) Write a Prequel_**

**_B.) Write a Sequel_**

**_C.) Write both a Prequel and a Sequel_**

**_D.) None of the above_**

**_Let me know your answer by sending me a review or a PM. Remember to Rate and Review, and NO rude comments please, or else I'll send an angry Itachi after you! XD Okay then, thanks again, and see you all next time! ;-)_**

**_Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! *puts a frying pan on his head and bangs it with a wooden spoon*_**

**_Maka and Itachi: *laughs* Oh Tobi!_**


End file.
